marvel_90s_cartoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Origin of the Fantastic Four Part 1
This is the first episode of the first season of Fantastic Four: The Animated Series. Characters Protagonists: *Fantastic Four (first appearance) **Mister Fantastic (first appearance) **Invisible Woman (first appearance) **Human Torch (first appearance) **The Thing (first appearance) *Alicia Masters (first appearance) (flashback only) Antagonists: *Puppet Master (first appearance) (flashback only) *Namor (first appearance) (flashback only) *Giganto (only appearance) (flashback only) Others: *Dick Clark (first appearance) *Gary Owens (first appearance) *Lavinia Forbes (first appearance) (flashback only) Plot After a clip of the Fantastic Four fighting Namor and Giganto, a giant Atlantean beast, in Atlantis, the FF are revealed to be having an interview with Dick Clark in a bid to promote their new book, Fan 4, which is aiming to raise money for State University, Mister Fantastic's old university. After Thing tries to motivate the audience into buying the book, Dick asks the FF to discuss their origins. Years ago, Reed Richards, Ben Grimm, Susan Storm and her brother Johnny Storm, noticed a strange phenomenon shooting by Earth's atmosphere. Having prepared a rocket, the four fly up to try and examine it. However, the phenomenon alters the cosmic rays around Earth's atmosphere, which are normally harmless. These altered cosmic rays alter the DNA of the those aboard the shuttle and the auto-pilot kicks in and lands the shuttle back on Earth. The four manage to escape the shuttle and find that they have all developed different super-powers. Reed's body has become malleable and able to stretch into any shape. Sue can turn invisible can create force-fields. Johnny can bursts into flames, which don't burn him, and is able to fly. Ben turns into an orange, rocky creature. After Ben, now dubbed 'Thing', flies into a rage and attacks Reed, blaming him for his predicament, the other three, calling themselves 'Mister Fantastic', 'Invisible Woman' and 'Human Torch', manage to calm Thing down. The four then decide to use their powers for the benefit of mankind and became the 'Fantastic Four'. Some time later, the FF move into the Baxter Building, in New York, and see a man climbing to the top of the Queensboro Bridge. It is revealed that Puppet Master is controlling the man via his 'neurokinetic' clay. Torch flies up and saves the man, while Puppet Master observes the events on the TV. Furious at what had happened, Puppet Masters ignores the worries of his step-daughter, Alicia Masters. In the present, the FF have managed to raise almost $3 million but Thing thinks it is still not enough. Continuing with the story, Reed reveals how the Puppet Master used his special clay to make models of Thing and used it to bring Thing to him. Sue, worried over Thing's sudden trance-like state, follows Thing back to Puppet Master's house. Alicia greets Thing and senses that Sue is in the room also, despite the fact that she is invisible. Puppet Master ignores his step-daughters claims but finds that she was telling the truth when Sue becomes visible again after succumbing to sleep gas. Noting the similarities in Alicia and Sue, Puppet Master tied up the super-heroine and forced Alicia to dress up in Sue's costume. Thing is ordered to destroy Reed and Torch as soon as he and Alicia get to the Baxter Building and they are both sent off. Puppet Master then muses over his clay figures of prison inmates, planning to use them to cause chaos in the city. Back in the present, Dick tells the audience to stay tuned to hear the rest of the story. Crew *Writer: Ron Friedman *Cast: **Beau Waver: Mister Fantastic **Lori Alan: Invisible Woman **Brian Austin Green: Human Torch **Chuck McCann: Thing **Pauline Arthur Lomas: Alicia Masters **Neil Ross: Puppet Master **James Warwick: Namor **Dick Clark: Himself **Lavinia Forbes: Joan Lee **Unknown: Giganto Notes *Next Episode: The Origin of the Fantastic Four Part 2 *This episode first aired on September 24th, 1994